HTtBR Timeline.
__TOC__ *262 AC: Jaime & Cersei Lannister are born. *270 AC: Willas Tyrell is born. *272 AC: Obara Sand is born. *275 AC: Nymeria Sand is born in Volantis. **Hadrian Tyrell; Harry Potter reborn, is born. Again. *276 AC: Arianne Martell is born. **Tyene Sand is born. *277 AC: Garlan Tyrell is born. *279 AC: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock. **Harry was present and used his magic to create a saying: "No one likes the Lannisters. They're a disease that has no cure." 280-281 AL: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. The Stark, Tully, and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army northwest through enemy territory. Lord Mace Tyrell continues to besiege Storm's End for a full year. Robert is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but later joins up with the Northern and Vale armies at the Battle of the Bells. The combined rebel army crosses to the north side of the Trident. Both sides consolidate for a major showdown. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, Hoster marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. All four are wed in a double marriage ceremony at Riverrun before the rebel armies depart once again. *Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the climactic Battle of the Trident, in which he is killed in personal combat by Robert himself. *Realizing that rebel victory is imminent, King Aerys sends his remaining young son Viserys & his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to the safety of the ancestral Targaryen fortress, Dragonstone island. *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". **Harry uses shape shifting to take an older form and rescue Elia Martell and her children. He crippled Gregor Clegane and ripped Amory Lorch in half in a state of rage and magic enhanced strength. Elia and her children are sent to Sunspear and Tywin fakes their deaths to save face. *Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens. King Robert's Reign *Late 282 AL: Queen Cersei Lannister gives birth to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. *282 AC: Loras Tyrell is born. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. **Margaery Tyrell is born. *285 AC: Sansa Stark is born. **Harry is caught performing magic by Olenna Tyrell and his parents and older brother, but they accepted him. Harry places all vaults under a Fidelius keyed to House Tyrell; preventing all future attempts at sacking. *287 AC: Shireen Braratheon is born. **Tommen Baratheon is born. **Dickon Tarly is born. **Hadrian Tyrell was knighted at age twelve at the same tourney where his brother was crippled. Harry later healed Willas, who would continue training against his younger brother and losing. Befriended Oberyn Martell, who was very impressed with his fighting skills. Harry had relentlessly trained to stand among the greatest of knights and warriors and had used the Resurrection Stone to summon shades of deceased great Knights to learn from. Knighted by Ser Barristan Selmy for his incredible performance in the melee and archery contest. *289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing. **Harry was denied the chance to fight in the war and petulantly carried out his own plans with Olenna's secret advice. **Harry stole several ships and stored them in an alternate dimension. He would later fuse them into a larger and more resilient ship for himself. Harry took Nighfall and Red Rain; wiping out House Harlaw & House Drumm, and a massive amount of gold, silver, copper and other valuables. Harry took most of the gold & silver in the Iron Islands for himself. Euron, Victarion, and Aeron were secretly assassinated. **Vigilance was recovered and returned to House Hightower by Harry. *Following spring, a long summer officially begins, which will last for another ten years, only ending in 299 AL. It is the longest summer in living memory. **Harry began building up businesses and drawing in people with useful skills to the Reach. Harry attracted glass, carpet and lace makers from Myr, Smiths from Qohor and Tyrosh. House Tyrell begins their climb to dominance in trade, wealth, military; army and navy, and in terms of political influence. *Tourney at Lannisport: Harry defeated by Jaime Lannister after three tilts, but lasted a long time. **Harry convinces his father Mace Tyrell to unite House Martell & Tyrell as part of an alliance to rival the Baratheon-Stark-Tully-Arryn alliance. Won the archery contest and was among the last standing in the melee. **Harry began fortifying the Reach against invasion and improving the quality of soldiers. Standing army of 100k. *294 AC: Harry narrowly defeats Ser Barristan Selmy and becomes champion of the Tourney. Won archery contest. *297 AC: Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos invites Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen to stay in his manse and offers to help them reclaim their throne. **Harry defeated most of the Kingsguard in the lists, but lost to Ser Barristan, who won by defeating Sandor Clegane. Harry won the Archery contest. *298 AC: **Harry hired the Golden Company, Company of the Cat, and Stormcrows for his war. **Tyrosh and the Stepstones taken, with Randyll Tarly being awarded more holdings for his daughters and their children to rule. Every slave freed and every slave owner killed. The Archon who tried having Harry assassinated had his sons executed and was crippled and left to rot in a dark cell. Priest and priestess' all slaughtered. The Kingdom of the Stepstones was reformed as an eight kingdom, with Tyrosh apart of it. **Harry claimed Blackfyre from the Golden Company and destroyed them. **Wall on the Flatlands to defend Myrish holdings against Dothraki and other enemies. *At King's Landing: Harry delivers spoils to Robert, reports his successes and had Petyr Baelish removed as Master of Coin and implicates him as a thief. King Robert decides to enter the melee of the tourney and would bring along Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime as protection. Petyr Baelish, Tywin Lannister, and Cersei Lannister all separately plot to kill Hadrian Tyrell. *Harry won the melee and the Archery contest at Prince Joffrey's nameday tourney. Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, Preston Greenfield, Mandon Moore, Boros Blount, Lothor Brune, Lyn Corbray, seven Frey bastards, Jaime Lannister all tried killing Harry. Harry killed all seven Frey's, Lothor Brune, Lyn Corbray, and Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, Mandon Moore, Preston Greenfield, and Boros Blount; all within the first few minutes. Harry easily defeated an arrogant Jaime Lannister after toying with him at base speed. The Game Begins... Assets *Tyrell merchant fleet: Makes House Tyrell 2m GD a year on average. Enables House Tyrell to be dominant in trade. *Tyrell Mining: Makes House Tyrell 2-3m GD a year. Global company. *Tyrell Logging: Primarily logs in the North, but with profitable ventures in Essos and Westeros too. 1m GD yearly average. *Glass making factories; glasses, plates, chandeliers, and art work. *Carpet making factory *Lace making factory *25m GD personal wealth. *An eventual Tyrell Bank? *Millions in loot from conquest of Stepstones, Tyrosh, and Myr. Spy network *Harry used magic to eavesdrop on all of Westeros, removing the human element from the equation & removing the chance of betrayal. Harry purged spies of Varys, Littlefinger and other players from his holdings. All of the Reach was within his Sphere of spying. *Lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. His collection of Valyrian steel. Mountains of gold, silver, copper coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture and steel, and a massive group of petrified dragon eggs. *Raided Valyria and took huge numbers of Valyrian steel objects, knowledge, and other objects. *Valyrian Steel Arakh, Axe, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. *Brightroar recovered by Harry. *Seized Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh after killing him. reforged into a black bastard sword and a spear for Oberyn Martell/Sirius Black. (Not in this story) *Vigilance --recovered and returned to House Hightower. *Siezed Lady Forlorn, Heartsbane in this story *Five Goldenheart bows. *Several Dragonbone bows. *Dragons: **A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Galan. **Ragnarok: Is similarly sized with Galan and slightly more destructive. **Maegor: nearly as large and powerful as Ragnarok, but makes up for the smaller size with viciousness. **Hellfyre: a blood red dragon with white fire. **Two other unnamed dragons in stasis. Two islands in the Stepstones with excellent mineral wealth. Massive amounts of gold, silver, copper and other valuables like gems, rare tomes and scrolls. The combined wealth of Hadrian Lannister and House Lannister surpasses that of all others. Books on Rhoynar water magic, Maegi bloodmagic, firemagic, airmagic, and alchemy. Notes *Marriage age: sixteen for boys, and after menstruating for girls. *Use Shireen Baratheon, and female bastards of Robert Baratheon, such as: Mya Stone to infuse more Valyrian blood into his or others line. Robert Baratheon's massive public debts, largely the result of his own inept financial leadership, total approximately six million Gold Dragons. This debt is roughly divided between three million owed to House Lannister, two million owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos, and one million owed to the Faith of the Seven. House Tyrell purchased the debt to the Faith; "so that they can focus on doing good without restraint." House Tyrell is owed 1.5m GD Kill Tywin Lannister to create a war between Tyrion and Cersei. plant rice in the flooded neck *Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai. *Sack Qarth and sieze fleets to remove tolls, or use portals to bypass it. *steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. *War crimes? Have rape and murder of innocents outlawed, and burning fruit bearing trees and crops *House Lannister armor designs best. MC should gain his faction equal/greater manufacturing ability, but more cost effectiveness. *Planted and regrew Weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos. *Build something like the Arsenal of Braavos and build the greatest naval fleet. Arsenal should be able to build two war gallies in a day. Build two, four, or even six in the Arbor and mainland Reach. *Improved Dragonstone to be a much more valuable holding. *Expanded, repaired, and modified King's Landing. Sewers fixed and waste directed outside of City, and the Targaryen Dragonpit was demolished *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Tyrell's wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. **Harry strengthed and compacted the stone for usage as a foundation and then began constructing the first of many walls, but these would be the thickest, tallest and most enhanced. Fifty feet tall and teen feet thick. They were so enchanted and magically fused to each other and the mountain that they were an extension of each other and it. They could repel all known siege methods on Harry's world and in this one, and all those that Harry imagined. They could withstand dragonfire, wildfire, magic; including White Walker magic, and was converted into a Dragonstone like material. Only Harry's and his descendants would be able to affect it. **Harry continued building walls and military installations; enough to house thirty thousand men, but it could safely have as little as five-thousand without compromising security. **Dragonpit Palace: Twice the size of Dragonstone and with a similar style. *Healed Willas Tyrell with magic. *Lannisport Tournament Grounds: Three levels; Gold for Great Houses and the Royal Family, Silver for minor nobility, and Bronze for commoners. The Royal Box is sectioned off for added security, and the box for House Lannister is separate too, but close to the Royal Box. Had private meeting rooms, common areas, and storage rooms for food and drink. Private docks and stairways for Great Houses, and shared docks and stairways for lesser nobility. Has stables, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events. *Severe criminals & most dangerous to the Wall and the ones with moderate and less crimes in work release. *Mastered secret of Wildfire creation and can create a Philosopher's Stone and Elixir of Life. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/History_of_Tourneys_in_Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tysha *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Glass_candle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:House_Targaryen_retainers *Award Stormland parts Dornish Marches to House Martell to erase the Stormlands. Awarded most of the Stormlands to House Tyrell, only taking a small part to expand the Crownlands. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones.jpg ---part of the above. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/f/f1/The_free_cities_Adwd_map.jpg *https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ *The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) *The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) *The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) *Iron Islands, 1000 leagues. 78,414 leagues, second only to the North in size *https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney *The great northern canal: Two massive complexes that could support a city and with a heavily fortified castle that draws water from springs, has excellent amenities, the canals can have twenty ships sitting side-by-side in it and have places where ships can move to the side. defensive fortifications on both sides of canal, walls for the south side are massively reinforced to the point they rival "the" wall in strength. All the buildings had heat sources aplenty to ensure survival. *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mercenary#Sellsword **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Sellsword_companies **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Golden_Company *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. Hundreds of dragon eggs. Titles/aliases *Ser Hadrian Tyrell *The Black Rose Char Notes Hadrian Tyrell: 6'4 inches tall, Jet black hair (from his mothers family), green eyed, and honed to peak condition. Has powers of HP from other fanfiction. Possesses Swordmanship skills that are unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. A master at dual-wielding swords and has been compared to Ser Arthur Dayne in his prime because of it; at age 14. Stronger than Robert Baratheon in his prime and even Maelys Blackfyre/the Monstrous. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double House Lannister's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster and uses magic to replace humans in most cases. Languages: Apollos reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentos, Tyroshi, Myr, Lys, and trade talk. Can reforge Valyrian steel, but it requires blood sacrifice. *Greensight: also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. His powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. *Skinchanger/Warg: Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows him (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. "Skill rivalling Ser Barristan or Arthur Dayne at their primes, and surpassing that of Jaime Lannister." During Greyjoy rebellion. Learned from *Ser Daemon Blackfyre *Cregan Stark *Ser Aemon the Dragonknight *Ser Arthur Dayne (after death) *Ser Gerold Hightower (after death) *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (after death and Rhaegar asked him to save his children) Weapons *Has black armor with two golden roses featured on it, and has gold colored gilding. Magically enhanced to be nigh-indestructible. *Two Valyrian steel bastard swords/hand-and-a-half swords. *Black Valyrian steel armor. *Black Valyrian steel spear, with a Dragonbone shaft. Engraved with Runes to strengthen the shaft further. Dragonbone bow. Transcripts *http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 *https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of dialogue. *https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ Category:Timelines